Batter Pup
Plot Snaptrap reveals his plan to kidnap the town baseball team so he can win a bet against Francisco. Dudley and kitty must go as undercover Baseball Players and stop Snaptrap at all costs. Synopsis D.O.O.M. is having their monthly Baseball game Bet. This month Snaptrap bets Francisco $30 that the visiting team will beat Petropolis. After they make their bet official, Larry tells Snaptrap it is highly improbable that the Petropolis team will be beaten So Snaptrap comes up with a plan to kidnap the team so the visiting team will win the big game by default Dudley and kitty are called into the chief’s office where they are told that Snaptrap has unveiled his latest plan, via PETube, to kidnap the Petropolis Baseball team to win the bet against Francisco. The Chief Tells Dudley and Kitty that they must go undercover as Baseball players and stop Snaptrap at all costs. Keswick Gives the agents all their “Equipment”: Baseball Shoes with rocket boosters and cleats that attach to walls when activated, Gloves which fire lasers and make a force field, Caps which transforms into a spinning blade, Baseballs that function as smoke bombs and grenades, Batting Helmets with Advanced Targeting Systems, Bats with Turbo charged Hitting Power, Batting gloves with extra strong grips to hold on to uneven surfaces, and Armoured uniforms. While at practice, Dudley tells kitty that he has no idea what to do. Kitty tells Dudley that she used to be in the town little league when she was a kid and can show him some moves. While teaching Dudley the Basics, Snaptrap shows up with the DOOM Team. Kitty tells Dudley to watch and learn. Kitty quickly gets rid of the DOOM guys in one go, using the turbo hitting power of the bat. Kitty tells Dudley that they better scout the area just in case DOOM tries anything else. Snaptrap, Larry and Ollie develop a plan in the doom-mobile while Snaptrap deliberately makes Francisco stay at DOOM HQ to look after the place. They decide to disguise the DOOM blimp and fly over the field on the day of the game. They will then capture all the players and keep them in the blimp long enough till they have been declared as forfeiting the game. They decide to push through with the plan. On the day of the game, Snaptrap gives Francisco spoiled food which gives him food poisoning which forces him to stay at DOOM HQ while Snaptrap, Larry, and Ollie go to “watch” the game. They finally put their plan to action. Back in the lockers, While Dudley and Kitty Suit up, Kitty reminds Dudley that they must be on the lookout for anything suspicious during the game. When the DOOM Team arrive at the field, It was too late and the game had already started but they decided to still Kidnap the players during the game so that they will be technically forfeiting the game. During the game, Dudley is on first and kitty is at the plate.The doom blimp flies over the field and Snaptrap announces that he has come for the Petropolis team.Larry and Ollie come down tied to ropes and take the other players. They nab the team manager on the blimp but are foiled when Dudley is able to stop them when they take 2 other players. Dudley throws his cap which turns into a razor to cut down Larry and Ollie. He runs to the other players and takes them to safety. Kitty uses her rocket shoes to swoop up and catch the other team members that fell out. With the others safe, Dudley uses his gloves to shoot lasers at Larry and Ollie who fall into the batting cage where they are trapped. With Ollie and Larry trapped, Dudley flies up to the blimp and uses his cleats to walk on the blimp. Kitty uses her Helmet’s targeting system to Bat some turbo charged baseballs into the blimp. They hit the controls and the blimp starts going out of control. Dudley slips but luckily uses his batting gloves to regain balance on the blimp. He flies into the blimp is able to rescue the manager. Kitty catches the Manager and Dudley joins them and uses his gloves as a forcefeild to shield them from the laser blasts that Snaptrap fires. The lasers from Snaptrap hit the batting cage and free Ollie and Larry. Kitty then Pitches a Baseball smoke bomb into the blimp. Snaptrap dives out and falls on Larry. Dudley pitches another grenadeball at them and they fly up to the air. Then Dudley gives kitty the honour of Batting a Turbo Charged Ball at them sending them into the prison which kitty declares as a home run. At the end, Dudley and kitty are made honorary team members. Kitty get’s to have a reunion with her old Team mates ant Dudley throws a baseball into the air. The episode ends with the ball falling and actually being a Smoke bomb. Category:Fan fiction